


Sometimes a dark mine can make two people come together

by HIPPIN_DIPPIN



Category: Lucky Luke - Fandom
Genre: Joe Dalton - Freeform, Lucky Luke - Freeform, M/M, joe dalton/ lucky luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIPPIN_DIPPIN/pseuds/HIPPIN_DIPPIN
Summary: Lucky Luke and Joe are stuck in a mine shaft due to Averells mistake on throwing the dynamite  too soon.
Relationships: Joe Dalton/Lucky Luke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Sometimes a dark mine can make two people come together

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more stuff!! Thought of this idea a sec ago. Hope y’all like it!

BOOM!

The mine shaft closed in before their eyes, yelling is heard on the other side of the thick walls of rock.

“Darnit! Bet Averell threw the dang dynamite before i said too!” Joe yells out. He stomps his foot in anger. When he gets out of their Averells gonna get it.

“Well..looks like we’re stuck in here.” Luke says out in a huff.

“I can’t even see! And on top of that I’m stuck here with you! Of all people!” Joe yells louder. Tiny rocks from the ceiling bump onto his head. 

“Hold on I got some matches.” Luke pauses “The feelings mutual, being held up in a near collapsing mine with an enemy isn’t exactly what I wanted to do today.” Luke takes out a match and strikes it against the box it came in. 

The light shining on his face, Luke looks to his right and sees joe sitting on the ground he looks very angry at their situation. 

“Cmon we can probably find another way out.” Luke steps over too Joe. 

Joe looks up at him and his face goes into a grimace “you can’t tell me what to do. Your plan will fail I just know it!” 

Luke sighs inwardly “and I’m guessing your plan worked out well? Or are we not in a mine.” 

Joe get up and shakes his head “yeah..yeah.. let’s get going cowboy..”

They both walked foward, joe trailing behind a bit. The air between them has a lot of tension. Both unsure how to speak up. Luke decides to cut the tension between them.

“Well..uh how are you doing?..” Luke says. His match held in his hand. 

“I don’t know? I’m stuck in a cramped mine with you, how do you think I feel?!” Joe scrunches his eyebrows at Luke. 

“Look I don’t wanna fight, okay? Just act like you can get along with me so this will go quicker.” Luke gives Joe a little smile, trying to lighten the mood.

“Might as well....got nothing better to do...” Joe says in defeat. 

They continue down the winding path of the mine, some pickaxes left behind. Things look as if people just vanished from where they were at. Pickaxes stuck in the walls and buckets laid around carelessly. 

“Why'd you become a lonesome cowboy anyway?” Joe says.

“Huh?” Luke’s suprised at Joe starting the conversation finally.

“Why’d you become-“ Joe starts again.

“No I heard you I’m just suprised you'd asked that.” Luke chuckles

“What’s so surprising about that?” Joe can feel anger bubble in him, stupid cowboy and his stupid laugh.

“I don’t mean no wrong from it, I just didn’t think you’d be interested in knowing about me” Luke says. His gaze goes from the path before them to Joes face.

“NEVERMIND! I don’t wanna know!” Joes say quickly his face going a bit red. He looks away from Luke.

“If you say so joe. Though Id think you did wanna know.” Luke says teasing joe.

“Well I don’t and that’s final.” Joe walks ahead of Luke, his pace a bit quicker.

“I’ve got a question for you joe..why do you act with such disdain to me?” Luke looks ahead to where joe is now walking ahead of him.

“I don’t act in disdane!” Joe takes a look back, but see Luke’s face. He quickly turns forward.

“Well you always yell about how you wanna do me in. How you hate me.” Luke responds.

“Why do you even care what I think about you? I’m just a lowly criminal!” Joe huffs back.

“Well why do you care about my past?” Luke’s response is as quick as his shooting.

“I don’t care and I don’t hate you! Is that what you wanted to hear cowboy!” Joe turns around to face Luke. His face on fire.

Luke looks at him and smiles “glad to hear you don’t and no you aren’t a lowly criminal. Your a good one, although your plans could use some work!” He lets out his signature laugh.

Joe just turns back around, his pace meeting up with Luke’s. 

“I don't like your laugh that’s for sure..” Joe mumbles out.

But Luke’s hearing is better than what Joe thinks.

“Why’s that?” Luke looks at him once again.

“Huh?” Joe looks up surprised.

“Why does my laugh bother you?” Luke raises his eyebrow at Joe.

“It’s not a bad one, it’s just too perfect! Makes me angry inside. Everything about ya is perfect!” Joe clenches his hands.

“Well thank you..didn’t think I’d be complimented by a Dalton. Especially you.” Luke says

“Why me? There’s a lot to say about The ‘lucky Luke’ “ joe shakes his hands for emphasis on the last part. 

“Well what’s there to say?” Luke responds.

“Well for starters you got a nice smile...your a great shot. You have this power to make people feel warm and fuzzy! Now that’s a crazy power.” 

“I make people warm and fuzzy?” Lukes lips quirk to one side.

“Yeah! It’s weird, when ever I look at your stupid face my body feels all warm. I don’t like it, such a weird feeling. Than when I’m in my cell with my brothers and your gone I feel an emptiness. Wish I knew how to have that affect on people” Joe let’s out a loud sigh.

Luke feels his face go hot, he didn’t think Joe of all people felt this way about him. 

“Joe I have to tell you that you get those feelings about someone you love” Luke says, he feels something warm in his heart too. 

“LOVE?! I don’t love you!” Joe voice cracks, he’s clearly lying to himself and to Luke.

“You sure about that joe? Your pink face says differently” Luke chuckles.

“I-I don’t know what your talking about..I don’t love you, I can’t. Besides your a lonesome cowboy!” Joe blurts out.

“We can be lonesome together?” Luke jokes

“You can’t be alone together you dumby!” Joe looks up at luke he finally has a smile on his face. 

“Joe if it makes you feel any better..I love you that way too.” luke says out sheepishly.

Joe just chuckles. He feels like he could be stuck in this cave together with him forever. He feels himself get all mushy. 

Luke looks ahead, a tiny bright light in the distance.

“Joe look there’s an opening.” Luke points ahead.

Joes lets out a victorious yell. He runs ahead and Luke puts out his match and follows Joe. 

The bright light emerging them into the nice air of the world around them.

Joe inhaled the nice air, the sky a nice orange purple. The desert looking much better than the cold, tiny mine.

“Looks like your plan worked out cowboy.” Joe pats Luke, he’s suprised but at the same time he knew Luke was right.

“Well what do we do next?” Joe takes in the scenery before him.

“ probably camp out, the suns going down as we speak..” Luke looks at the beautiful sun going down.

Both of them in peace, silence surrounding them. But this time it’s comfortable.


End file.
